


Shift

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, popular!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular!Blaine Anderson crushes on Kurt Hummel from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Short one again! Unbeta'd - I don't own Glee. Let me know if you enjoyed it x
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 19th prompt ‘Shift'

Blaine doesn't know when he started working at the Lima Bean. He had never seen him before until he served him one day and Blaine looked up to see the face of what he thought was an angel. A coffee bearing angel.

It's a few weeks later when he discovers the boy is called Kurt Hummel. William McKinley High's new mid-semester transfer and the New Direction's newest member. Therefore he's at the lowest of the low on the McKinley High food chain - polar opposites to where Blaine's placed, sat right at the very top.

Blaine didn't mean to fall into popularity in freshman year, considering he wasn't definitely wasn't popular at his old middle school. He expected to remain unpopular and picked on even when he moved to Lima for his freshman year. However, he's managed to coast his way through to senior year by being friends with the footballers and their cheerleader girlfriends. Blaine sits at their lunch table, goes to their parties, cheers in the stands at their football games. They’re his friends, but he doubts he’ll stay in contact after graduation.

Now, Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel who has perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, pale skin and glistening light blue eyes. Blaine takes a moment to simply view Kurt a few times in the school hallways during the switchover between lessons, he watches as he gets hounded by the shitty members of the football team for wearing "gay clothes" and having a "gay face" - some Blaine even calls friends. Though Kurt never tones it down - his clothes, his face or his voice, if anything, he comes in the next day wearing something even more outrageous. Blaine admires this about him and he wants to help, he wants to say something. But, after going through middle school being bullied day after day for dressing the way he does and enjoying musicals, dress up and princesses - he likes the peace his status at McKinley gives him. He heard through the grapevine that Kurt was actually gay - Blaine’s never really come out at McKinley however, nor has he said he’s straight. He’s keeping it under wraps for the time being purely because of how openly gay people are treated at the school. Kurt Hummel though, may quite change his stance on how open his is about his sexuality.

Each Monday afternoon, he watches Kurt from the same seat in the window of the Lima Bean observing as Kurt makes people’s coffees and serves them at the cashier. How kurt somehow makes the Lima Bean's coffee apron work as if it was supposed to be on a runway, Blaine will never know. He has such grace and poise with his movements, Blaine can’t help but stare as he smiles friendly to customers. His voice chimes like bells as he calls out people’s names with their steaming hot coffee, Blaine could listen to that voice all day.

Maybe one day Blaine will gain the courage to say something to Kurt. To the bullies. To ask Kurt on a date, to hold his hand proudly and to kiss him in the McKinley hallways. But today, he'll watch the rest of Kurt's shift from his seat, sipping his coffee silently and another day will past without a single word exchanged.


End file.
